A Love To Remember
by Roni Black
Summary: COMPLETE! It started with a kiss, it proceeded to a dance... and both sides find themselves falling in love when they shouldn't. A love without a chance, they think. But oh, how good it feels. SB/HG. Also a little RL/NT, HP/GW. R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Kiss

Background: Yes, Sirius is alive in this fic – Bellatrix hasn't killed him. The war is over. Harry, Ron and Hermione are eighteen. This is the summer holiday just before they are about to go for the Auror Training, and they're staying at Sirius's for the summer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You must be kidding."  
  
"I'm deadly serious." Remus Lupin's face were definitely liable, but Hermione could not possibly believe him. It was... too weird.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that this boy," she pointed at the picture, "THIS BOY," she pointed at the seventeen-year-old boy who was waving and smiling at them from the picture, "is the same Sirius Black I know?"  
  
"I'm not TRYING to tell you," Remus replied. "I'm TELLING you."  
  
"But – but – "  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to believe?"  
  
Why indeed? Hermione gazed at the picture for another long moment. Maybe it was just because... because... because the boy in there was so incredibly good-looking. His dark hair, falling into his deep brown eyes, his tantalizing lips which were curved in the most beautiful smile – he was exciting her, even though it was only a picture...  
  
"It's just that – "Hermione tried to find the right words, "he doesn't look like himself. Sure, I'd recognize him if I had to guess, but – "  
  
Remus was watching her, eyes glittering playfully. "And what if I proved you that the Sirius you know can look just like the Sirius you see in this picture?"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione wasn't sure she had heard him right.  
  
"I'll prove it to you," Remus repeated. "You'll see – Sirius is just neglecting his looks, he hasn't gotten old. You'll see. I'll show you."  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. "Are you sure you can make him look like THAT?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," Remus replied, grinning, "after all, it has been more than twenty years. But he's still got it, and I can make him look very good if I try hard."  
  
"All right," said Hermione, "but what if you don't manage?"  
  
"If I fail, you'll get..." Remus paused to think, "you'll get a new owl."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"All right, an owl AND two books."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"But if I win – "Remus added mischievously.  
  
"What if you win?"  
  
"If I win, and Sirius will look just as good as he looks in this picture, I want you to kiss him," said Remus.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me! You will kiss him. Just one kiss, and then we're done. Deal?" he offered her his hand.  
  
Hermione didn't move. "Why do you want me to kiss Sirius?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I've got my reasons."  
  
"Share them with me."  
  
"All right, I just think it'll be sweet. And in addition, I can take a picture of you two kissing and send it to Tonks. She's always said she would like to know whom you'd end up with."  
  
"Hang on," said Hermione, "even if I do kiss Sirius, it doesn't mean I'll also end up with him!"  
  
"We'll see," Remus said, smirking.  
  
"Remus – don't push it. He's too old for me. Where did you get this idea, anyway?"  
  
"Just do as I said," Remus answered. "Deal?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and shook his hand. "It's a deal. And nothing more than a deal. Don't take it as if I want to kiss Sirius or something!"  
  
Oh, but she will after I make him kissable, Remus thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If he is going to be such a hunk, you should be at least breathtakingly beautiful. Here. This blouse is good – no, don't wear the jeans! You should wear a skirt – or maybe a dress, let me see here for a moment."  
  
Eighteen-year-old Ginny Weasley was crouching inside her friend's closet. Hermione was stading over her and complaining.  
  
"Ginny, give me a break, it's not like I'm going on a date. I'm merely going to see Sirius as handsome as he used to be twenty years ago, and maybe kiss him, I needn't wear my most beautiful clothes for that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's totally unnecessary, he's not my husband, he's not my boyfriend, he's not my date, he's only a friend. Just because he also happens to be a guy, doesn't mean I have to be pretty around him!"  
  
Completely ignoring her, Ginny pulled out a purple mini skirt and a white, buttoned-up blouse. "I think that'll do," she said, examining Hermione from head to toe.  
  
"Ginny, stop it, please."  
  
"Stop what? I'm not doing anything. Wear these," said Ginny, handing the clothes over to Hermione.  
  
"No, I don't want to, I'll just wear what I've got on already, and that's it."  
  
"Hermione, I won't leave you until you wear these!" Ginny warned.  
  
"So you will have to stay here for a very long time." Hermione had barely had the time to finish her sentence, when Ginny leapt on her. "Wh – what the hell are you doing?!" she choked.  
  
"If you don't wear these damned clothes on your own, I'm going to MAKE you wear them," Ginny replied determinedly. To prove she was serious, she started to pull the white blouse onto Hermione's neck.  
  
"Ginny – stop it!" Hermione choked, but Ginny wouldn't stop. Her grasp was becoming painful.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Hermione screamed eventually. "I'll wear them! Just get off me!"  
  
Ginny got off at once, with a big grin on her face. "Great! See ya later!" she cried and ran out of the room.  
  
Hermione sighed and started to get dressed. Ginny's mad, she thought. It's not like anything's going to happen... after all, Remus would probably not even manage to make Sirius as handsome as he used to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on! Put your hand here," Remus instructed.  
  
Sirius sighed as he pulled on the black jacket. "Why do I have to wear that tux again?" he asked.  
  
"Because I've promised I'd make you handsome, and I'm going to keep my promise," Remus replied.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, what's the big deal, anyway? What's the point of forcing Hermione to kiss me if she finds me hot enough? She's eighteen years old!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" said Remus, now working on Sirius' hair. "Wow, this is a mess," he muttered. "Haven't you washed your hair ONCE since you were thrown to Azkaban?"  
  
"Of course not," said Sirius, "Azkaban is not exactly a beauty spa, you know!"  
  
"But you've been out of Azkaban for five years now. Why haven't you brushed your hair yet?" Remus demanded.  
  
"Because I didn't feel like doing it, okay? You get used to the sloven style."  
  
"Shut up," Remus muttered. "God, I'll bet you've got fleas in there! I can't handle this!"  
  
"So will you cancel the bet?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"You wish. I'm going to get Tonks to do this instead." Before Sirius could do anything to stop him, Remus left the room. He was back in a few minutes with none other than Tonks.  
  
"Well, well, what have we got here?" Tonks asked. "Wild Boy in a tux."  
  
"Just do what you're here to do," Sirius snapped.  
  
"No problem, Mr," Tonks replied. "I'm going to make you a new man. You won't recognize yourself after I'm done with you!"  
  
"Oh, brother," Sirius groaned as Tonks attacked his hair.  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, after spending two gallons of water and two bottles of shampoo and conditioner, Sirius stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Oh my God," he said hoaresly. "You were right. I can't recognize myself."  
  
"We're not finished with you," Tonks announced.  
  
"What's next?" Sirius asked.  
  
"This," said Tonks, raising a shiny pair of metal scissors.  
  
"No! Please don't!" Sirius shouted. "I LIKE having long hair!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't make you bald," Tonks said. "Who gave you this haircut, anyway? It's all curved and ridiculously shaped."  
  
"I did it," said Sirius through gritted teeth.  
  
"I thought so," Tonks answered as she raised the scissors and started to cut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was standing downstairs in the entrance hall in Sirius's new house, waiting for him to come in.  
  
They're late, she thought as she checked her watch. Remus probably had a very hard time working on Sirius looks. Maybe he failed. Maybe he doesn't even want him to show up, because he knows he's going to lose the bet.  
  
She wondered what would happen if Remus really DID win the bet. I'd have to kiss Sirius. Okay, no big deal. What's the worst thing that could happen? He could be a lousy kisser. So what?  
  
She didn't like the tingles of excitement that were slowly spreading up her body.  
  
If Remus really DOES win the bet, Sirius will probably look really, really good... maybe he'll look so good, I'll actually WANT to kiss him. And maybe when I do, he'll turn out to be a great kisser. Best kisser ever. Maybe I will actually want to remember this kiss!  
  
She heard footsteps coming outside the entrance hall, from the door across the room. It was opened, and Remus stepped inside. Hermione gave him a questioning look. Remus smiled proudly and stepped aside, motioning at the door.  
  
Hermione moved her gaze to the door.  
  
And then he was standing there. A tall man with long, dark brown hair. His hair was straight, and only by looking at it, Hermione could tell how soft it was. It fell tantalizingly into his wide eyes, that were staring at her almost hesitantly. She noticed his lips – where had he gotted these lips? And he was wearing a tuxedo... how come she had never noticed his body shape before?  
  
It was definitely Sirius Black – but it was a Sirius Black she had never seen before.  
  
Half-formed thoughts started chasing through Hermione's dazed mind. Remus had definitely won the bet. She couldn't think of any way he could have won it more perfectly. Never, in her wildest dreams...  
  
Then she realized she had been standing there, gazing at Sirius, mouth dropped open, like an idiot, for the last two minutes – and she quickly pulled herself together.  
  
Slowly starting to advance on him, never taking her eyes off his, she said softly: "Remus... I think you've won the bet."  
  
"I think so too," Remus replied.  
  
Hermione stepped closer. She was now standing two meters away from Sirius, and she kept walking forward. From the corner of her eye, she could see Remus drawing his camera out.  
  
Sirius was watching her, looking almost speechless, as if he didn't believe this was really going to happen. Hermione could hardly believe it, too. But looking into his eyes, she knew she wanted it – more than anything in the world.  
  
Her face was now mere inches from his. Instinctively, her arms went up to touch his shoulders, wrapping up around his neck.  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to," he whispered as she came closer.  
  
"It's okay, I want to," she whispered back, before pressing her lips to his.  
  
A thousand fireworks exploded in his head – it was like kissing fire, more than anything else. Her lips were warm, soft and moist, and as she was clinging onto him, he felt his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. Her mouth was driving him crazy... it was probably a dream. But no... it was better than a dream!  
  
He pulled back for a second – not because he wanted to stop – he just wanted to see her eyes, to know if she was feeling the same way... but as he did that, she let out a tiny cry of protest and pulled his head back down to hers.  
  
Oh my God. Sirius couldn't remember any kiss of his that had been more amazing than this one. And this was saying something, because Sirius had been the hottest guy in Hogwarts at the time. Right now, however, he discovered he could not picture any of his former kisses.  
  
Eventually it had to stop... they both knew it. Very slowly, almost reluctantly, they pulled away.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes to notice that Hermione's face was extremely flushed and that she was breathing heavily. They looked at each other's eyes and he was just about to lean in again...  
  
"I've won the bet, I've won the bet!" he heard Remus's voice. Wanting to strangle him, Sirius looked aside.  
  
"I can't believe it! I beat Hermione in a bet!" Remus cried happily. "Ha, ha, ha!" He went over to Hermione and wrapped an arms around her shoulders. "Will you go with me to owl that picture to Tonks?"  
  
Hermione gave Sirius one last look before leaving the room with Remus. What was it in her look? Longing?... Sirius was finding it hard to tell as he was left alone in the big entrance hall...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? It's just the beginning, though. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Dance

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've changed the rating, because after writing this chapter, I felt it was more than PG-13. You can call it R just in case, if you want. :-)  
  
Luver-of-Tom: Thanks, but... what do you mean not to forget about Rain of Blue? What is Rain of Blue?...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why hello, Remus."  
  
"Hi, Tonks."  
  
"Where is my picture?"  
  
"What picture?" Remus asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.  
  
"Remus – give it to me. I know you've got it somewhere here!"  
  
"Really, I've no idea what you're talking about," he replied, acting confused.  
  
Tonks threw herself at his drawers, pulling them all out and spilling their contents on the floor. Completely ignoring Remus's loud protests, she hurried over to his bed and started messing with the sheets.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Remus.  
  
Still ignoring him, Tonks ran over to the closet. "Where – the hell – have you – got it?!" she groaned as she started searching inside the closet.  
  
"Do you really think I'd hide such a precious picture in my drawers, or in my closet, or in my bed?" Remus snorted. "You really don't know me at all!"  
  
"AHA!" she yelled and jumped on him.  
  
"What the – "Remus tried to avoid her, but she had grabbed him hard and they both fell onto the floor. She pressed his back against it and started to tickle him.  
  
"You're nuts!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Maybe. But I will find that picture!" said Tonks determinedly. She stuck her hands inside his jacket.  
  
"Stop it!" Remus laughed. "I'm ticklish! Stop it!"  
  
But she wouldn't stop. "Tell me where you've got it!" she demanded, still tickling him, making him roll around on the floor, laughing. "I won't stop tickling you until you tell me where you've got my picture!"  
  
"Well, if you really want to know, I've planned this beforehand," said Remus, panting. "I knew you'd be frantic. So I've decided to make it hard for you."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I have got the picture on me. So look for it on me. Better look hard," said Remus and winked.  
  
"Oh, I see what you're doing," Tonks grinned, starting to pull off his jacket. He sat up and let her take it off him. "But this time, I'll let you trick me into it," she said, unbuttoning his shirt and starting to kiss the newly exposed skin.  
  
Five minutes later, she found the picture, which was buried underneath Remus's undershirt. She grabbed it and looked at it carefully. "Oh, they're so CUTE together!" she moaned. "They're PERFECT!"  
  
"I thought so too," Remus grinned.  
  
"This is great!" said Tonks, "I'm keeping it."  
  
"No problem. Now, hide it somewhere on your body... and let me look for it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know there's a party tomorrow," Remus told Sirius. "At the Weasleys. Everyone will be there, there'll be music and Molly's cooking. Are you coming?"  
  
"I don't know," Sirius groaned, "I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Don't stand here making dumb excuses. You're embrrassed to see Hermione again – aren't you, Padfoot!"  
  
"What?! Are you KIDDING? I'm not embarrased!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Remus grinned. "You're embarrassed because you've kissed her. You don't want to see her – because you might kiss her again, unable to control your passion!"  
  
"Listen to me," Sirius started angrily, "first of all, SHE kissed ME, and second – "  
  
"You want me to show you that picture? You were definitely kissing her. Any idiot can see that."  
  
"I am NOT embarrassed – "  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prove it," Remus repeated. "Prove me you will not be embarrassed to see her."  
  
"And how am I going to prove you that?!"  
  
"Come to the party. When there's music, ask her for a dance. That'll prove you're not embrrassed at all," Remus replied.  
  
"I am NOT asking an eighteen-year-old for a dance, Moony."  
  
"Then don't," said Remus, shrugging. "But then, you're proving my point. You're embarrassed. You feel guilty about liking her kissing you, about kissing her back, about the fact that she's twenty years younger than you. You're embarrassed!"  
  
"I am not! Am not!" cried Sirius angrily.  
  
Remus snickered. "We'll see at the party tomorrow," he said, leaving the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Party time!  
  
"Hermione, wanna dance?" Harry asked. He was standing in front of her, smiling. He definitely looked good. His black hair was messy in a way that made you want to mess it even more. His green eyes were sparkling, and he was wearing sleeveless white shirt that was exposing his muscles. Hermione was almost tempted – but no.  
  
"Sure," she answered, took his hand and let him guide her to the dancing area on the other side of the yard, where other couples were dancing. Sure, she didn't care dancing with him... but nothing more than that.  
  
As they were dancing, Hermione had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her from behind. They were revolving slowly on the spot, so when she had a chance to look back, she did. And there he was – Sirius. Her heart almost stopped beating for a moment – then it broke into a run. When Sirius realized she was watching him, too, he quickly turned to look at another direction.  
  
Hermione was grateful when the song was over. She nodded at Harry and went over to sit down quickly. She wanted to calm down. What was that stupid excitement all about?  
  
Two minutes later, she could still feel her heart thumping like crazy... then somebody touched her shoulder. Startled, she looked up.  
  
It was Sirius. He was standing above her, looking at her intently, almost nervously. She didn't know what to think... she only knew her heart was going to explode.  
  
"Hermione," Sirius murmured, almost hesitantly, "would you like to dance with me?"  
  
If she really wasn't dead, she wasn't sure why. All she knew was that her lips were speaking for her: "I'd love to," they said, and her feet were soon carrying her to the dancing area.  
  
Next thing she knew, he was touching her. One of his hand was around her waist, while the other one was holding hers; her other hand was on the back of his neck; and they were dancing, looking deeply into each other's eyes. It was a perfect position for a kiss, she thought – and then she scolded herself for thinking that.  
  
But still, as they were dancing around, she couldn't help but picturing herself leaning in and placing her lips on his, as she had done two days before; she could picture him responding, pulling her closer, kissing her back. She was so caught up in this thought, she didn't notice she had already leaned in... placed her lips on his... she only realized it as she felt him flinch in shock.  
  
Then she realized what she had done, and her eyes opened wide in fright. They stopped dancing. She was staring at him, almost in terror.  
  
Taking her hands off him, she took a step back. "I'm – I'm really sorry," she said, trying to sound cool, though she knew he could hear her voice trembling.  
  
"Hermione – "he started to say.  
  
"No. I really am sorry," she said, backing away some more. Then she turned around and started to run.  
  
She didn't know where she was running. All she knew was that she had probably gone nuts, because she was doing something that was completely idiotic: she was falling in love with Sirius! 


	3. Chapter Three: No Doubt

Sirius went back to his seat and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe what had just happened. When he had asked Hermione for a dance, he hadn't imagined it would lead to a kiss... though she is a good kisser, Sirius admitted to himself. He knew she had gone out with Ron for two years, but where had she learned to kiss like that?  
  
Suddenly, he shook his head hard. This whole Hermione thing was getting out of hand. He had kissed Hermione twice in two days. She was eighteen, he reminded himself. She was not his age. She was still a teenager – though she was way, way more mature than her friends... more mature than Harry... more mature than Ron... Actually, she wasn't less mature than himself!  
  
But she was too young... too young...  
  
And yet...  
  
What was it that he felt towards Hermione? Friendship? Definitely. Fatherhood? It wasn't what he felt towards Harry, but maybe he did treat Hermione as a daughter, too – at least a little. But you don't kiss your daughter like that, do you? Well, he definitely had feelings towards Hermione – but what were they?  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Sirius raised his eyes and saw Remus next to him.  
  
"Way to go, man," said Remus, "you proved me wrong. I thought you were too shy. Well, you weren't, and I'm sorry. You can say HA if you want."  
  
"I – I kind of need to be alone for a moment," Sirius stammered.  
  
Remus gazed at him, surprised. "Hey, Padfoot, I said I was sorry. And I meant it. I shouldn't have teased you like that. I understand now you were not embarrassed at all. I admit I was wrong, why do you keep doing it to me?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything," Sirius replied quietly. "It's not against you, Moony, I really need to be alone. I'm serious."  
  
"I know you are Sirius."  
  
"Moony – please!" Sirius was losing patience. "I mean it. I need to be alone right now. I have to think!"  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Remus asked, looking worried.  
  
"I'll tell you later, okay?" Sirius muttered.  
  
"Maybe we can go inside the house," Remus suggested. "We can sit in there and talk."  
  
Sirius sighed. Perhaps Remus was right. There was no point in sitting there, drowning in those endless thoughts. Besides, maybe Remus could help him.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Let's go in the house."  
  
"Great," Remus replied. "Go ahead. I'll just ask Ron if we could use his bedroom."  
  
A few minutes later, Sirius and Remus were sat down in Ron's small bedroom. Sirius was sitting on the chair, staring at the window. Remus was sitting comfortably on the bed.  
  
"What is it, Sirius? What's bothering you?" he asked, looking worried again.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard. His shoulders sank. "It's Hermione," he said. There was no point in avoiding the issue.  
  
"Hermione? What about Hermione?"  
  
"I think," Sirius said softly, "that I'm starting to develop some – some kind of feelings about her." He didn't look Remus in the eye. Instead, he gazed at the Chudley Cannons posters on the wall.  
  
"What kind of feelings?" Remus asked cautiously.  
  
"Feelings. Feelings beyond fatherhood. Beyond – beyond friendship."  
  
Remus said nothing for a very long time. So long, that Sirius was tempted to shift his gaze from the posters and turn to look at him. But as he did, he was taken aback, for Remus had a huge grin spread on his face.  
  
"What?!" Sirius asked furiously.  
  
"Nothing – I'm just – "Remus struggled to find the right words. "It's just so – so GREAT!" he finally declared.  
  
"Great?" Sirius stared – this was the last adjective HE would have given to the feelings.  
  
"Of course!" Remus said, almost cheering. "I knew it. I knew it all along. And Tonks said it, too. You two are simply PERFECT together."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on, Padfoot, I mean it. You and Hermione can be great together. You have nothing to be so tense about. I had a hunch that someday it would happen."  
  
"What – what – "Sirius was still too shocked to speak. "But HOW could you possibly know such a thing?!" he demanded. "I didn't know, and Hermione didn't know, so how come YOU of all people knew?"  
  
"It was just... obvious," said Remus, shrugging, but as he noticed Sirius's face, he became serious and said: "I simply had that feeling that someday, something really big would happen between you and Hermione. I don't know how I saw it. You two just seemed really good together. And apparently, I was not the only one to notice that. Tonks thought so, too. She almost went nuts over the picture of you two kissing."  
  
Sirius thought about it for a moment. "But why haven't I ever noticed that?" he protested. "That's impossible. And I don't think Hermione noticed anything, too."  
  
"You know what they say," Remus grinned. "If it's about you, you're always the last to know."  
  
"Do you really think Hermione and I can be good together?" Sirius asked doubtfully.  
  
"Oh, I have no doubt."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several weeks later, Sirius was still unsure what to do. Whenever he saw Hermione, he felt the blood flooding his face, and knew that sooner or later, they would have to discuss what had happened between them. Normally, he would have told her there was nothing to worry about. That he understood her completely. That sometimes, when you're a teenager, your hormones go crazy and make you do stuff you normally would never do. He would have told her they could still be friends, and he would not tell anyone and never think about it again.  
  
But it was not what he wanted to say.  
  
What he really wanted to say was: "Hermione, I love you, please don't tell me that what you did was due to a teenage crisis." He wanted her to know the truth. He wanted her to tell him she loved him too – and that their kisses meant a lot to her.  
  
It was only fair to hear that from her. After all, she was the one to kiss him in both times!  
  
However, he couldn't be the grown-up this time. He couldn't tell her what he would have normally told her, because the circumstances weren't normal – and he was losing his head, too.  
  
He needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew Hermione. Someone who could tell him their opinion about her behavior. Someone who could tell him whether what Hermione was feeling was a teenage crush – or a mature love.  
  
But eventually, he decided he could risk telling everything to another person. He didn't want to wake up one day and find out Hermione knew all about his feelings towards her, which were meanwhile deepening from day to day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was standing upstairs, in the guest room she was sharing with Ginny. She was staring out to the window, listening to quiet music from her magic radio, which played any song she wanted. And right now, she wanted to listen to a song about love... because this issue was bothering her so much lately.  
  
------ "If I had to live my life without you near me  
  
The days would all be empty, the nights would seem so long  
  
With you I see forever oh so clearly  
  
I might have been in love before, but it never felt this strong" ------  
  
"Hermione?" she heard a soft knock on the door and turned. There was standing none other than the man who had been filling her head with so many feelings... so many feelings she had no idea how to control... His dark hair was still long enough to cover his ears, and his eyes were lit in the most beautiful way... Sirius Black was the most handsome man Hermione had ever seen. She had been denying it ever since their first kiss...  
  
------ "Our dreams are young and we both know,  
  
They'll take us where we want to go  
  
Hold me now, touch me now,  
  
I don't want to live without you" ------  
  
"Hermione, there's something I want to do..." said Sirius softly, and with Hermione's eyes watching him in wonderment, he went on: "There's something I've wanted to do for a long time..."  
  
And before Hermione could say a word – probably, before he lost his courage – he went over to her, cupped her face in both hands, and kissed her lips softly.  
  
------ "Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
The world may change my whole life through,  
  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you" ------  
  
As he slowly and carefully withdrew from her, his eyes were twinkling and begging her to respond somehow... Hermione knew this must be a dream – she was definitely dreaming. But if it was a dream – why not at least enjoy it as much as she could? So instead of pulling away from him, she leaned in and kissed him back.  
  
His warm lips were sending shivers down her spine. If it really was a dream, then it was a very tangible one. She could feel his arms wrapped around her, his hand playing with her hair, and his lips moving on hers as the kiss deepened.  
  
------ "If the road ahead is not so easy,  
  
Our love will lead the way for us, like a guiding star  
  
I'll be there for you if you should need me,  
  
You don't have to change a thing, I love you just the way you are  
  
So come with me and share the view,  
  
I'll help you see forever too  
  
Hold me now, touch me now,  
  
I don't want to live without you  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
The world may change my whole life through,  
  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you" ------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That was really, really fun to write. Thanks for the wonderful, wonderful reviews!!! You guys are terrfic! Note: I do not own the lyrics of the song "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You".  
  
Luver-of-Tom: No problem... :-) 


	4. Chapter Four: Emotions

Slowly pulling away, Hermione looked up to Sirius's face, finding his big, deep-brown eyes, staring at her ever so softly. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Eventually, taking a long breath, she found her voice.  
  
"Sirius, I – I – "  
  
"Shh," Sirius said quietly, holding his finger against her lips. She stared up at him, feeling his finger caressing her lip... It was tempting, but it was Hermione, and Hermione had always had to speak her mind... "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just let it... last for a moment," Sirius whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Hermione closed her eyes, too, and clung onto him.  
  
A few minutes passed and he pulled away. "Hermione," he said softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have no idea what to do now."  
  
Hermione let out a short laugh. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a while now... and now I've done it... and I really don't know what to do next."  
  
"That's clever," Hermione commented.  
  
"I know," Sirius replied.  
  
They stared at each other silently. Hermione tried to be sarcastic again and say something like "This is awkward", but somehow, it seemed irrelevant.  
  
"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you..." Sirius started softly, "I don't know if telling you is the right thing to do, but I won't be able to live with myself unless I do it."  
  
Hermione said nothing. Her breath quickened...  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Sirius whispered.  
  
Hermione raised her eyes quickly – she was shocked, out of breath – but then small sparks of happiness and excitement started to spread from her fingertips up to all her body. When they reached her face, she felt herself reddenning. She pulled Sirius's face close to hers and swallowed hard.  
  
"I love you too, Sirius," she whispered back, before kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Several minutes later, Sirius pulled away.  
  
"We mustn't," he said softly.  
  
Hermione stared at him, confused, almost hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry," he added quickly. "I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life... but this is wrong. You are so young, I can't do this..."  
  
"Sirius," Hermione said quietly, "I'm not a child. I'm eighteen. I can make a decision like that for myself... You shouldn't feel guilty."  
  
"No, Hermione, no," said Sirius, shaking his head. The look on his face showed Hermione clearly that his words were hurting him just as much as they were hurting her. "We can't do that. I'm twenty years older than you. You still have so much time for this."  
  
"But I don't want to wait," Hermione protested, "I've made up my mind. I know what I want!"  
  
"You're still a teenager, though. You may be a very mature teenager – but you still are a teenager... I've been thinking about it a lot," Sirius sighed. "You'll still be a young woman when I'm an old man. And then you'll regret, and start to resent this – and then me."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Hermione almost shouted. "I will never resent you! Why do you care so much about the age difference? If I don't care about it, you shouldn't either!"  
  
"It's not that simple," Sirius replied. "I'm the grown-up... I have the responsibility."  
  
"So do I," said Hermione stubbornly.  
  
"Hermione, it's not going to work out between us. What we feel about each other – it will pass. You'll forget me, you're still very young and you have other things on your mind."  
  
"One might think you're seventy years old, not thirty, according to the way you talk about this!" Hermione cried loudly. "But you know what? Even if you were seventy, I wouldn't care. I would still love you."  
  
"No, you wouldn't," said Sirius. "I can't let this happen – it's wrong. There are so many other guys your age, or even a little older. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, maybe even Charlie..."  
  
"But it's you I want!" Hermione cried. "I don't want any of them. I don't want anyone else. I want you. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
Sirius gazed at her. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met. He knew this was wrong, he knew it had been a mistake telling her about this, but right now, he didn't really care... She was just so beautiful...  
  
However, he had to try, one last time. "Hermione, are you sure you want to go through this? It's not going to be easy..."  
  
"I don't care," Hermione whispered, leaning closer to him, "not as long as you and I go through this together."  
  
"Okay then," Sirius said firmly, swallowing hard and holding her hands in his. "I want you to know that you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. If you want to break up at any time, I won't be angry or anything, I promise. Never be afraid to do what your heart tells you to – okay?"  
  
"Can I do what my heart tells me to right now?" Hermione asked shyly.  
  
"Sure," Sirius replied, "but I have to do it, too..." And they kissed again.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what is he going to do about this?" Tonks asked.  
  
"What is he going to do about what?" Remus said innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean," she grumbled.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"Remus!" she punched him painfully on the shoulder. "What is Sirius going to do about his feelings for Hermione, now that he's admitted them?"  
  
"Who said he's admitted them?"  
  
"I know, I know, you're not supposed to tell me. Well, you didn't. Bravo, you. You're a good friend. I guessed it myself. Now tell me what he's going to do!"  
  
"What can he do?" said Remus, shrugging.  
  
"He can tell her how he feels."  
  
"Will it help?"  
  
"Sure it will. She feels the same way."  
  
"How do you know?" Remus lifted his eyebrows. "Has she told you?"  
  
"Remus, Remus, Remus," said Tonks, patting his knee, "don't you know me at all? I don't have to be told in order to know what other people feel. I have this gift. I know exactly what people feel, always. For example, I can tell when you're dying to kiss me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Remus almost fell off his chair.  
  
"You're excused," she replied. "So anyway, is he going to tell her what he feels or not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But what do you think?"  
  
"Tonks, I have no idea. I guess he will some day. I just don't know when, and I hope it won't be too late."  
  
"Too late for what?"  
  
"Too late for Hermione," Remus explained. "She's really young, she might give up on him much sooner than he gives up on her, you know. Then she might start dating someone else. I'm not saying she'll stop loving him, but she definitely might give up on him."  
  
"Talk to him, Remus," Tonks urged. "They're too perfect for each other. He can't miss the chance! He has to tell her. They have to be together!"  
  
"And say they will," said Remus, "what will everyone say? Hermione's parents? Their friends? I mean, he IS a little bit older than her."  
  
"Just a tiny little bit," Tonks grinned. "Twenty years, almost nothing."  
  
"I think he'll feel very guilty, he'll feel as if he's using her or something. I know he won't be using her," he added, "but everyone will think he is, because she's so young."  
  
"You're right," Tonks replied. "They will have to go through a very hard time."  
  
"On the other hand, most of us know Sirius. They know he would never use a young girl," said Remus. "So maybe it'll make things easier for the two of them. And you and I could help, too. By the way, speaking of you and me," he added, his eyes twinkling, "what did you mean before when you said you always know when I'm dying to kiss you?"  
  
"Oh, as I said, it's a gift," Tonks replied. "I can sense it. Right now, for example."  
  
"Right now what?" Remus asked, leaning closer.  
  
"You're dying to kiss me," she answered, "so I don't understand, why the hell don't you just DO it? Do you think I can wait that long?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm having a blast writing this, and your reviews are GREAT! They really are! Thank you, everyone who reviewed, and thank you again! Please keep them up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, there's more to come. 


	5. Chapter Five: Revealed

"Do you really love him?" Ginny asked. "You mean you actually love a forty- year-old man? You do understand that no one is going to like that – don't you?"  
  
"So what if he's a little older?" said Hermione stubbornly. "If I don't care about his age, no one else should. And besides, who are they to criticize? Remus and Tonks have been dating for almost a year now. Remus is a year older than Sirius, and Tonks is 25!"  
  
"But you know there's a difference between a 25-year-old girl who dates a forty-year-old man, and an 18-year-old who dates a forty-year-old," said Ginny gently.  
  
"There shouldn't be such a big difference. Why – just because I'm still in my teens? I'm practically a grown-up now. I've graduated from school, I've passed my NEWTs, I've been accepted to Auror Training, and I'm about to rent an apartment of my own – I'm an adult!"  
  
"An eighteen-year-old adult," Ginny said, shrugging. "Look," she added comfortingly as she saw Hermione redden from anger, "I myself really don't give a damn about your age difference. If you love Sirius, and if Sirius loves you, and if you're good together – then I'm going to support you. But I'm not the problem. Your parents and your other friends are the problem."  
  
"My parents are not the problem," Hermione protested. "They're not going to give me a hard time. I'll talk to them, they'll understand."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked doubtfully. "I know my parents would kill me if I fell in love with a forty-year-old man."  
  
"Okay, it may take some time, but they'll understand."  
  
"What about Harry and Ron?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Aren't they going to be upset? Angry? You know Harry likes you, you know Ron still has some feelings for you – it might ruin their relationship with Sirius. And in Harry's case, it might be crucial, because Sirius is something between a father and an older brother for Harry, and he can't lose him."  
  
"Why do you have to be so negative?" said Hermione miserably.  
  
"I'm not being negative – I'm just being realistic. You have to think about those things before you go into this relationship."  
  
"But don't you get it, Ginny?" said Hermione desparately. "It's too late now. I'm already into this relationship. In fact, I'm so into it, I don't know how I'm ever going to get out... It's not up to me anymore. I belong with him – I can't go anywhere else."  
  
Ginny didn't reply. As Hermione raised her eyes to look at her, she saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing... It's just that..." Ginny wiped her tears, "I guess I'm jealous."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat in his room, staring at the wall, wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
Only a few weeks before, everything seemed to go really well. Hermione seemed to like him too, and she was almost his. But now – what had gone wrong? He didn't understand. Was it something he had said or done? As much as he tried to think of something like that, he couldn't find anything.  
  
He had liked Hermione since the middle of their seventh year – a little before she and Ron broke up. And after their break-up, he kept hoping Hermione would notice him, maybe even start to like him...  
  
For a few months, he had a feeling it was really happening. Hermione definitely seemed to prefer him over other guys. They had been kidding around, going out, having long conversations... She seemed to like him a lot, actually. But now... he wasn't so sure anymore. She seemed to be less and less interested whenever he tried to talk to her; when he danced with her, she seemed eager to stop. How come? What was wrong?  
  
"Maybe it's just your imagination," Ron had suggested a few hours earlier, when Harry had asked him about this. "Maybe you're just so afraid that Hermione might not like you, that you start seeing stuff."  
  
"Will it be okay with you if Hermione and I go out, by the way?" Harry asked. He had meant to ask this a long time ago, but it always seemed irrelevant.  
  
"Sure," said Ron. "You didn't think I'd be jealous, did you? Look, Harry, Hermione and I are just friends and nothing more. I went out with her for two years. She was my first love, but it's over now. Around the last month of our relationship, both of us knew it was going to be over soon. We just knew it. I don't love Hermione anymore, mate, you can have her and that will be fine with me – if she's willing to take you."  
  
"Why won't she?" Harry asked.  
  
"She'll have to take into consideration your past experience, right?" Ron answered. "For example, the time you kissed Cho, and you were so bad at kissing, you made her cry!"  
  
Harry punched him. "I've already told you a hundred times, she cried because of Cedric, not because of me!"  
  
"You keep telling yourself that," Ron smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
So now, here he was, behind Hermione's door, trying to calm himself down. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay. She would probably not turn him down... Maybe she had just been in a bad mood lately. Well, here he was to cheer her up!  
  
He knocked on the door silently. No answer.  
  
Maybe she was downstairs? He wondered. But no, he had seen her going in there only half an hour before. He knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
Maybe she was asleep. Then he could go in quietly and sit in front of her... so the first thing she would see when she wakes up, would be him, Harry. And then he could tell her what he was there for...  
  
With that thought, Harry turned the doorknob, opened the door silently and stepped inside...  
  
And there was Hermione, all right. Only she was not alone. She was sitting on the bed with someone else. This someone else's arms were around her, Hermione's hands were in his hair, and they were kissing passionately.  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He could not believe his eyes. He took a step backwards – and bumped into the door.  
  
Now they finally heard him. Quickly breaking apart, Hermione and Sirius turned to look, and as they saw him, their expressions changed into pure horror.  
  
Harry still couldn't say a word. He looked at them for another long moment, then turned and ran out of the room.  
  
He immediately heard Sirius jumping off the bed and running after him. "Harry!" Sirius called. "Harry – wait! Please wait!"  
  
Harry ran to his room, slammed the door shut and locked it carefully. Three seconds later Sirius was at the door, banging on it so hard, Harry was afraid it might be broken. "Harry!" Sirius shouted. "You don't understand! Let me explain! Please, Harry, don't do this. You've got to give me a chance to explain!"  
  
Harry threw himself on the bed and buried his face inside his pillow. He wasn't going to open that door – no way.  
  
"Harry, please, listen to me. I need to talk to you," Sirius's voice begged. "I can explain, Harry. I know it comes as a complete shock to you, and I'm so sorry – I should have told you earlier – Harry, I swear, it's not something we've been hiding for months. It's only a few days. Harry, please!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stayed in her room, in the exact same position as she had been when Sirius had left. She was too shocked to move. She had just found out something unbelievable, and not in a good way. Harry loved her.  
  
As she was sitting there, she told herself she had been supposed to understand that a long time ago. What about all the times she had caught him staring at her? What about the smiles he gave her, and what about their dance at that party?  
  
She didn't want to understand, obviously, because she was falling in love with someone else, and she couldn't stand the thought she was hurting her best friend like that. She should have, though. As a best friend, she wasn't supposed to ignore the signs. She could have at least lock that damn door!  
  
Through that damn door, which was now open, she could hear Sirius's beggings to Harry. He was begging him to open the door and let him explain. Explain what, exactly? Hermione thought bitterly. It was too late to explain, Harry saw everything and understood exactly what he saw. What could Sirius possibly tell him that would make him feel better?  
  
Harry's expression when he saw her kissing Sirius kept coming back to her. This was how she knew for sure he loved her. There was more than amazement and disbelief in his eyes; there was fury. Disappointment.  
  
Harry was disappointed in her. It was a hard thought... What if things were never the same again between them? Was she about to lose one of her best friends – forever?  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for lack of updates. I've been really busy... you know what high school's like – and I also take a course in the university. Tough. Oh, and by the way, last week I had my birthday, on March 22nd. So I was really busy! :-) But you forgive me, right? I'm doing my best here, I really am. See you soon – I hope... Bye and thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I love you!  
  
Crazy12: I don't normally thank each reviewer personally, but you really deserve it! Thank you so much for ALL the beautiful reviews I got from you. Don't think I didn't read and appreciate each and every one of them! I want you to know that thanks to people like you, I write as often as I can.  
  
Kisses from  
  
Roni.  
  
Everyone else: You probably understand I can't thank each one personally... but you should know, I read all your reviews and I remember each and every one of you. You are all really great! Thank you and hugs for everyone! 


	6. Chapter Six: Harry's Grudge

Sirius stayed near Harry's door for a long time, calling him, trying to explain, begging him to open up.  
  
But Harry wouldn't open. He lay on his bed and tried not to listen. He couldn't see Sirius now – he just couldn't.  
  
At dinner, Sirius and Hermione kept staring at Harry's empty chair, while Lupin and Tonks kept glancing at them worriedly. Hermione tried to meet Sirius's eyes – he gave her one short, desparate look, and turned away. This meal definitely wasn't a happy one.  
  
As soon as Sirius finished, he got to his feet and started grabbing some food from each plate, placing it on an empty one.  
  
"Sirius, what on earth are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I'm getting some food for Harry," Sirius replied shortly.  
  
"Let me take it," Remus suggested.  
  
"No. I'll give it to him," Sirius insisted.  
  
Remus gave Sirius a meaningful look. "Can I see you for a second, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius looked as if there was nothing he wanted more than refusing, but he nodded silently and followed Remus outside.  
  
"What?" he said the moment Remus closed the door.  
  
"What the hell happened between you and Harry?" Remus demanded. "You and Hermione have been quiet all dinner. Why hasn't Harry showed up for dinner?"  
  
Sirius sighed. He couldn't lie to Remus. "Harry saw Hermione and me together," he said flatly. "He ran to his room and – and hasn't gone out since then."  
  
Remus sighed, too, and the lines on his face seemed to grow deeper. "I should have known it would happen, sooner or later," he said quietly. "You cannot run away from truth forever."  
  
"Harry wouldn't talk to me now," said Sirius, leaning on the wall, for he suddenly felt desparate need for support. "It's the first time he wouldn't even talk to me in four years. I have to do something – James would have never forgiven me for that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Remus, sounding puzzled.  
  
"If James had ever caught me making out with a girl he liked – say, Lily – he would have probably forgiven me after a while. But if he were here now, and he saw what I've done to Harry..." Sirius's voice trailed off.  
  
"That's not true," said Remus, loudly and firmly. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's not like Hermione was with Harry and you took her away from him. She chose you, Padfoot. She loves you. She came to you on her own – you didn't force her to do anything. I was there, I know what I'm saying!"  
  
"That's not the way Harry sees it," said Sirius bitterly.  
  
"Because he's eighteen and he's heartbroken, he can't think logically now. You have to wait for a while – he will understand eventually. Don't feel guilty, Sirius, you haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
"I knew he liked Hermione," Sirius insisted. "I shouldn't have let this happen while knowing he liked her."  
  
"Just because you're his godfather, doesn't mean you have to give up the girl of your dreams for him," Remus scolded him.  
  
"James would have never done what I did," said Sirius stubbornly. "He and Lily appointed me to be responsible for him. I was supposed to restrain myself. Harry is my godson, and he trusted me!"  
  
"Stop being such a baby, Sirius. Think logically. Harry loves Hermione. You love Hermione. Hermione loves you. She chose you, Sirius! What good would it make if you restrained yourself? Would it make Hermione fall in love with Harry? Of course not. You can make three people miserable, or you can make two of them happy."  
  
"And the third one would be miserable!"  
  
"But it's not your fault!" Remus shouted. "You can't be responsible for everything he goes through! You can't make such a sacrifice for him. It won't help anyone!"  
  
Sirius gave him a furious look and stormed out of the room, where Hermione was waiting.  
  
Sirius stopped dead. A part of him wanted to snap at her, leave her there and never see her again. But when he saw her eyes, he knew he couldn't do this.  
  
"Hermione..." he croaked.  
  
She threw her arms around him. They stood there, embracing for a long time. As Hermione pulled back to look at him, she thought she saw tears in his eyes. "I've lost Harry," he mumbled.  
  
"You haven't lose Harry," Hermione told him. "Don't overreact. Harry saw us and got angry. He will calm down soon. I'm sure he will."  
  
"Why should he?" Sirius asked. "I've stolen his girl."  
  
"You haven't stolen me, and I'm not his girl!" Hermione protested. "I was never Harry's. I came to you by myself – you didn't force me to. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"You sound just like Remus," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Maybe because we're both right."  
  
"But that doesn't help me! What will I do about Harry? He won't even talk to me. I won't be able to go on like this."  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Sirius... when we agreed to go through this, we knew it was going to be difficult... and we said that as long as we are together, we can overcome."  
  
"But I never thought it involved Harry not talking to me!" Sirius exclaimed. "I thought they might be a little angry, fight with us, blame us – but not stop talking to us! Especially not Harry. He's my godson, Hermione. I'm responsible for him. I can't abandon him like that."  
  
Hermione could hardly believe her ears. Sirius was going nuts, she thought. Someone would have to talk to Harry and tell him how he was making Sirius feel...  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry? It's me."  
  
"Who's me?" Harry called.  
  
"Me. Remus. Can I come in?"  
  
"If you have to."  
  
Remus stepped inside and turned to the bed. Harry was sitting there. He looked awful. His hair was a total mess – even more than usual; his eyes were red from sleepiness and his face was terribly pale.  
  
"Harry," said Remus quietly, going over to Harry's side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Harry replied dryly.  
  
Remus nodded silently and sat down next to him. This simple gesture touched Harry's heart more than a thousand words, and he gave a small smile.  
  
After a long moment, Remus finally spoke up. "What do you feel now, Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed and said nothing for a while. He was about to ask Remus for a promise that he wouldn't tell anyone – but looking into Remus's honest eyes, he trusted him. "I'm... I'm disappointed," he finally said. "I guess I have no right to blame Sirius – I know he hasn't done anything to hurt me."  
  
Remus didn't reply, and this encouraged Harry to go on. He didn't want Remus to answer; he didn't want him to criticize or to analyze his feelings and actions. He only wanted him to listen.  
  
"I love Hermione," he said. "I thought – for a while – that she... liked me – a little... Lately, I've noticed she hasn't been herself, she hasn't been treating me normally. But I kept telling myself she was just in a bad mood... until... until last night."  
  
He swallowed hard and went on. "You can blame me for doing it to Sirius. I know he hasn't done anything to hurt me. But it still hurts me, and... and I don't really know what to do about it."  
  
"It's not Sirius's fault," said Remus quietly.  
  
"I know it isn't!" Harry said. "It's just that... I haven't had a serious relationship with a girl since I was 15, and then, it was with a girl who didn't stop crying no matter what. This time, I thought it could really lead somewhere. Maybe have a long-term relationship, like she and Ron had. I want this too."  
  
"You'll get it one day," said Remus. "I know you will. You know, Harry, Sirius hasn't had a serious relationship with a woman since he was imprisoned. That's... seventeen years ago. In fact, even more than that – because he had broken up with his last girlfriend, Elizabeth McLenne, two years before. So that's almost twenty years now, Harry. It's a long time."  
  
"You're right," Harry said quietly. "I know you're right."  
  
"So... do you think you can come out now?"  
  
"I guess I can," Harry said.  
  
"And will you talk to Sirius?"  
  
"I wasn't going to ignore him in the first place," Harry protested. "I guess it'll be difficult for me. But he's still my godfather. I won't give him up."  
  
"I just have to ask this one thing, though," Remus added. "Can you please not tell anyone yet, including Ron? Sirius and Hermione kind of want to tell it themselves."  
  
Harry gave a weak smile. "No problem."  
  
~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven: And Yet It Feels So Right

"No responsibility... Absolutely no responsibility," Mrs. Weasley mumbled. "A forty-year-old man goes for an eighteen-year-old young girl, who has just graduated from school and hardly has any idea of real life..."  
  
"I didn't 'go for her'!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Of course he didn't," Hermione supported him. "Mrs. Weasley, this is not Sirius's fault. He didn't convince me into this, I swear. I'm the one who wanted to be with him, I'm the one who talked him into this, and he's the one who refused at first. He said I was too young, he said it was totally wrong, but I insisted, so I'm the only one to blame."  
  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "He's the grown-up here – he has the responsibility. Even if you tried to convince him, he shouldn't have let himself be convinced!"  
  
Everyone fell silent. Tonks and Remus were sitting on the couch in the corner, looking very worried. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry were sitting around the table, while Mrs. Weasley had already got to her feet.  
  
"Molly – please," Remus said quietly. "Hermione is very mature for her age, I think we all agree on that."  
  
"Oh, she's MATURE, all right," Mrs. Weasley replied angrily. "But nonetheless, she's still young and innocent. It's totally ridiculous – you can't be supporting this, Remus."  
  
"I am," Remus answered. "And that's because I myself have a relationship with someone who is much younger than me. Not twenty-two years younger, but still much younger. Besides, I trust both Hermione and Sirius's judgement. I think they're both mature enough, clever enough and trustable enough to decide for themselves."  
  
"I think you're right," said Charlie. "They're both not the type of people who might do rash things and regret later. I believe they had been thinking very seriously about this before they decided to do it."  
  
Hermione looked around the table and saw everyone nod.  
  
"Have you told your parents yet, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"No, not yet," Hermione replied, "I don't really know how to tell them... I was actually hoping that Mrs. Weasley might want to help me."  
  
"Huh?" Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped.  
  
"Yeah, you know, they're a little afraid of most wizards," Hermione explained, "but they know you, they've met you a lot of times when Ron and I were going out. So they're not afraid of you, and I thought you might want to give me a hand."  
  
"Oh, but – "Mrs. Weasley began, and then fell silent.  
  
"That's actually a great idea," Remus commented. "Why don't the two of you go first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"But – but Hermione, I – "Mrs. Weasley looked completely confused. "I won't know what to tell them! I myself would not be happy at all if my daughter were dating a forty-year-old man, so..."  
  
"But you will help me, won't you?" Hermione begged. "Please? I really need your help, Mrs. Weasley, I can never convince my parents without you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley noticed everyone was looking at her. She bit her lip, looking very embarrassed, and then said quietly: "All right."  
  
"Great!" Hermione squealed, getting off the chair and hugging her.  
  
Half an hour later, when Sirius and Hermione were back up in her room, Sirius said: "You know, you were really great with Molly down there..."  
  
"Sure," Hermione responded calmly. "All you have to do is find the sensitive spot in every person. With Mrs. Weasley, it's helping. All you have to do is tell her you just can't do it without her, that she just has to help you, and it works like a charm."  
  
~*~  
  
"Isn't there any goodbye kiss before you leave?" Sirius asked. It was the following morning, and Hermione was just on her way out of the room, to go with Mrs. Weasley to her parents' house.  
  
Hermione clung onto him and kissed him. "Here," she said, smiling. Sirius hugged her close, not letting go.  
  
"I missed you last night," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I missed you too," Hermione whispered back, grinning.  
  
"Listen," said Sirius, holding her hand as she started for the door, "um... Hermione, every night for the last couple of weeks I've been... thinking – about you – about us. And I had this picture of waking up next to you and... and it seemed right. At least in my head."  
  
Hermione gazed at him.  
  
"And then I thought," Sirius went on, "that in a few weeks you'll be leaving for your Auror Training and I couldn't stand this thought. I mean, I will hardly see you at all. You know, once or twice a week is not what I want..."  
  
"Me neither," Hermione responded, "but there's nothing I can do. I mean, I can't give up Auror Training – I've been waiting for so long to become an Auror."  
  
"I know," Sirius said quickly, "I'm not asking you to. But I thought of something else. How about – er – what if you... stayed here after summer?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if you stayed here after the summer holidays are over?" Sirius asked, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him and start shaking. "Wouldn't it be great?"  
  
"You mean... you mean we live together?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius whispered as he moved closer to her. "Hermione, I don't want to live without you."  
  
"I don't want to live without you either," said Hermione, elated, "but don't you think it's too soon? We've only been together for what – three or four weeks?"  
  
"And we've known each other for five years. I don't need more than that," Sirius whispered. "I want you here. Will you stay?"  
  
"Sirius, I – I don't know what to say," said Hermione, "it's so sudden... It seems like something we have to do in the future, when we know each other better and get married and – "  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione stopped with her mouth open. She just realized what she had said.  
  
"Did you say 'get married'?" Sirius asked.  
  
"If I heard myself correctly, I did," said Hermione, "but oh, Sirius, I didn't mean it, I'm taking it back. This is crazy."  
  
"No," said Sirius softly, "it's not."  
  
"It is," Hermione insisted. "I'm only eighteen, and we've been together for such a short time and – "  
  
"So what?" Sirius said heatedly, grabbing her other hand and holding both together. "Does it mean we can't do it? Let's do it, Hermione. Let's get married. It's you and me forever, and that's what I want."  
  
"You're mad," Hermione whispered.  
  
"No! Listen to me, Hermione, it may sound crazy for a stranger, for someone outside this relationship. But think about us," said Sirius, holding her hands close to his chest, "think about it as someone who is part of this relationship. Come on! Don't you want that?"  
  
Hermione let her eyes travel from his feet to the top of his head. His looks had changed so much. He was wearing much more stylish clothes; his hair was stunning – dark, long and soft. And his eyes had the same twinkling they had had in the picture, the picture that had started it all... She looked deeply into those lovely eyes, and knew what she wanted.  
  
"Yes," she whispered back, moving closer to him, "that's what I want."  
  
Sirius cupped her face and kissed her lips feverishly; Hermione let herself drown in this sea of happiness... "My parents will kill me," she said.  
  
"Hermione," said Sirius softly, getting down on one knee...  
  
"They'll freak out," she insisted, "they really will..."  
  
"Hermione Granger..." Sirius insisted, clearing his throat.  
  
"I don't care if they will!" said Hermione excitedly. "Oh my God... sorry. Go ahead..."  
  
"Hermione," said Sirius solemnly, still holding her hand, "only a few weeks ago, I could still easily be recognized as Sirius Black, the prisoner of Azkaban. But thanks to you, I've become what I am now. And I'm not talking about looks, I don't care about my hair or my clothes. I'm talking about the way I feel about myself, which thanks to you, is completely different. I like myself so much better now. I'm so much happier, happier than I've ever thought I could be. Hermione, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because you are the one who makes me happy, and even if I will never make it, I want to try to make you feel the same way."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Hermione," Sirius said softly, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione whispered and fell into his arms. She kissed him lovingly and smiled as she struggled with her tears. "I love you, Sirius."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione," said Sirius, and he really looked happier than ever.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the birthday wishes! You know, I'm telling everyone what cute reviewers I have. I can't mention names, of course, because almost all of you use nicknames and I don't know your real names, but it's okay. :-) By the way, I believe you all know that my real name is Roni? I didn't make it up or something... 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Parents

A/N: Thanks again for the birthday wishes...  
  
Luver-of-Tom: Happy Birthday to you too, then! What a cool date for a birthday, 04-04, and this year especially... My cousin's birthday is 02-02 and my grandfather's is 05-05. I like these dates! So hugs and kisses to you too! Oh, and I just want you to know that I've entered your profile (I always enter the profile of my nicest reviewers) and found some really good stories on your Favorite Stories list, so thanks. ;-)  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione panted as she ran down the stairs towards the lady who was standing near the front door, "a little change of plans."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, is that you, sweetheart? Don't worry about being late, we can still make it before lunch time."  
  
"No," Hermione said quickly, "listen – we'll have to tell them something much, much bigger, so I think we should talk about it before we go."  
  
Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "But Hermione, I have to be back here before lunch time, because I'm the one who prepares it. Can't it wait?"  
  
"I think not," Hermione said seriously. "If it runs late, we may even have to go tomorrow. But I have to tell it to you before we go."  
  
"All right," Mrs. Weasley sighed, and grabbing Hermione's hand, she went to the next room and sat down. Hermione did not sit. She was too nervous. She walked back and forth in front of Mrs. Weasley's eyes, and eventually said: "You're the first one I'm telling this to."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded.  
  
"Sirius and I are engaged."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hermione flinched at the look of complete amazement on Mrs. Weasley's face. "Yes, we – we've just got engaged," she said, laughing a little.  
  
"But – but – "  
  
"I know it's a shock," Hermione said quickly, "but I was hoping you'd still want to help me. See, now I really REALLY need your help. My parents are not going to like that."  
  
"Hermione, honey," Mrs. Weasley panted, "aren't you being a little rash about this whole Sirius issue? I mean, first you seduce a forty-year-old man, then you and him get engaged – I don't know how well I'll be able to convince your parents that it's okay, because I'm not sure I myself think it's okay! Hermione, please promise me that you're absolutely sure of what you're doing. Please, promise me you're not just being crazy and ruining your life with your own hands!"  
  
"I promise, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied hotly. "I know what I'm doing. This may seem rash, but I love him, and he loves me, and we know we want to spend the rest of our lives together. So why not, Mrs. Weasley? Me being eighteen is not a reason not to do this!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley swallowed hard, but nodded. "All right. I understand. I remember when Arthur and I got engaged..." her face lit with the memories, "I was nineteen. My parents were also very, very angry with me, not just because I was so yong, but also because Arthur... well... wasn't very rich, and my parents wanted me to marry a wealthy man who had enough money to support me for the rest of my life. But I was young and in love and I didn't give a damn about money. I told my parents: 'If you married each other for the money, way to go, you. But I could never do that. I love Arthur and I don't care whether he has money or not'."  
  
"And what did they do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What could they do?" said Mrs. Weasley, shrugging. "They were angry, of course, but I was too stubborn and determined. So eventually they gave up and even came to the wedding."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "And I'll tell you something else, honey. Arthur and I have been married for almost thirty years now, and there wasn't one day in our marriage that I regretted my decision to marry him."  
  
Hermione smiled. Mrs. Weasley smiled back.  
  
"So... will you help me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course I'll help you," Mrs. Weasley replied, patting her softly on the shoulder. "Let's go. I'll just ask Tonks to prepare lunch instead of me."  
  
"Everybody will be very mad," Hermione commented.  
  
"So?" said Mrs. Weasley indifferently and grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Granger opened the door to her front house, to find her daughter standing there with Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione!" she cried happily and hugged her. "What are you doing here? You said on your last owl that you would only come home in two weeks!"  
  
"Hi, Mom," Hermione smiled. She entered the house and motioned Mrs. Weasley to enter after her. "You remember Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Mr. Granger, Hermione's father, got off the couch to welcome the guests as well. After a warm hug from his daughter and a handshake from Mrs. Weasley, they all sat down.  
  
"Well, Mom, Dad," Hermione began, "I know I said I wouldn't come home until September, but – "  
  
"Just a minute, dear," her mother interrupted, turning to Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like some tea and cookies? I made some cookies this morning, they're delicious."  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind waiting a little bit before telling you the news."  
  
"News?" Mr. Granger raised his eyebrows. "What news?"  
  
"Well, I have some news, Dad, but I think I'll tell them when Mom comes back from the kitchen."  
  
"The kitchen! Of course!" Mrs. Granger jumped off the couch. "I'll be right back," she called and disappeared behind the kitchen door.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Granger turned on the TV set and watched some football. Mrs. Weasley looked completely indifferent (Hermione grinned when she thought what Mr. Weasley's reaction would be in front of a turned-on TV set, especially one that showed a live Muggle sports game). A few minutes later, Mrs. Granger was back with tea and cookies.  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said politely.  
  
"So, Hermione, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Mrs. Granger asked, sipping her tea.  
  
"Well – "  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Mr. Granger yelled as a player on the screen tripped and dropped the ball.  
  
"Matthew, please! Turn the television off!" Mrs. Granger scolded her husband.  
  
"But I'm listening!"  
  
"Turn. It. Off. Now." Said Mrs. Granger in a dangerous voice. The television was turned off immediately, of course.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, sorry," said Mrs. Granger, turning back to her daughter after one look of warning to Mr. Granger.  
  
"Okay, Mom, Dad," Hermione said, taking in a deep breath, "I don't want you to be too shocked, but... well... do you remember Sirius Black?"  
  
"Isn't he that nice gentlemen you are all staying with in the summer, and the one you have been talking about so often in your letters?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Yes, that's him," Hermione confirmed.  
  
"Yes," said Mrs. Granger. "Okay, what about him?"  
  
"Well... several weeks ago, umm, Remus Lupin and I had this – this bet. And he saod he could make Sirius look just as good as he used to look when he was younger, let's say, about my age." Hermione went on and explained the bet and how Remus had won it fair and square. "And so... Sirius looks now much, much better than I've ever thought he could look. So, I sort of had a crush on him. See, he was just so good looking, I couldn't stop thinking about him..."  
  
"He does look good," Mrs. Weasley commented.  
  
"Lately, I realized my feelings for him were beyond friendship, and beyond just a crush," Hermione continued. "I've examined my feelings over and over again. I've tried to overcome them. But every time, I've reached the same conclusion... it was stronger than me. And afterwards – it was about four weeks ago – I found out he's been feeling the same way all along."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked too stunned to even speak. They were both staring speechless at Hermione, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm happier now than I have ever been before in my life," Hermione said softly. "I love Sirius. I know I love him. You know I'm not the kind of girl who falls for every other guy, and I'm not the kind of girl who makes rushed decisions. I love Sirius very much, and he loves me too. So... and that's what I wanted to tell you... we got engaged."  
  
Mr. Granger breathed in too much air and started to choke. Mrs. Weasley, looking worried and upset, started patting him on the back. He coughed again and again, and a few minutes later started breathing normally again. Yet, he looked horror struck.  
  
"Hermione," he choked, "please tell me I didn't hear you correctly. Have you just said that you and Sirius got engaged?"  
  
"I did," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Oh, God," Mr. Granger groaned.  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart," Mrs. Granger leaned forward and held her daughter's hand. "What has gotten into you? You have always been such a good girl. You are so young, and he is so much older than you..."  
  
"But he's the one I want, Mom," Hermione replied determinedly. "I don't care how old he is – love has no age. I know you think he seduced me, I know you think it's his fault, but it's not. I'm the one who convinced him – Sirius kept telling me it was wrong, because I'm so young etc., but I didn't give up."  
  
"But Hermione! This is ridiculous!" Her father raised his voice. "You cannot marry a forty-year-old man who could be your father! Think about it – if you're planning to have children with him, he'll be seventy when your kids graduate from Hogwarts. Is that what you want? He should be a grandfather by then!"  
  
"Dad – I don't care about his age! I may be young, but I'm mature enough to make this kind of a decision on my own!"  
  
"I thought so too, Hermione, but you seem to be losing it! If you really plan on marrying Sirius Black, I must say I cannot trust your maturity anymore. The Hermione I knew would never do such a stupid thing. I cannot allow this, Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"Can I say something?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
No one answered. Hermione was gazing, offended and hurt, at her father; Mr. Granger looked furious; and Mrs. Granger looked as if she were about to cry. So Mrs. Weasley took advantage of the silent and started talking.  
  
Her speech wasn't long, but every word was meaningful. She told the Grangers her and Arthur's love story. How they had met in Hogwarts and immediately became friends, but never even thought of anything beyond friendship until Arthur's twentieth birthday. On his birthday party, before she had left, nineteen-year-old Molly came close to him and tried to kiss his cheek, just like that, as a friend. But Arthur hadn't seen her coming, so it turned out that she had tried to kiss him exactly when he was about to turn around... and so, their lips met.  
  
Hermione felt a wave of warmth wash over her as Mrs. Weasley described that kiss: "We were both so shocked, we didn't move for a moment. We just stood there, lips touching, and stared like two idiots at each other. Then, we both pulled away quickly. I muttered 'Happy Birthday' before running away as fast as I could, and on the way home, I realized what I hadn't seen before... it was love."  
  
A week later, Arthur met her and asked her out. "It wasn't the first time we went out, but it was the first time we did it as a couple." And it wasn't even a month before they decided to get married.  
  
Her parents didn't approve at all, because Arthur's family was very poor. Molly, however, argued with them like she had never done before, because she knew this was what she wanted, and she knew she would never regret it. She didn't care about the money. She saw the man inside.  
  
"So what I'm trying to say," Mrs. Weasley finished with a kind smile, "why not trust your daughter? Don't judge a man by his money, or his looks, or his age... let your daughter judge him, because she is clever enough to see what is inside."  
  
A long silence spread in the room after this. Hermione smiled hesitantly at Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley smiled back.  
  
Mrs. Granger was the first one to speak. She took a long breath and said, nodding her head: "You're right. What can I say? Our Hermione is clever enough... and I trust her."  
  
Hermione beamed with relief. She turned to her father, who still looked serious and stern. But as her eyes met his, Mr. Granger's expression changed into a smile, and he leaned forward and hugged his daughter tightly. "You're right, Mrs. Weasley," he said. "And Hermione... congratulations."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I would very much like to go on and on like this, but this seems like a good ending to this chapter. So you'll forgive me if I cut it here, right? I'm starting the next one right away, I promise!!! Let me know what you think about this chapter... and this whole story, because I'm working very hard on it – I love Sirius so much and I want my story about him to be really good!  
  
Love you all  
  
Roni. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Harry's Reward

A/N: I kept my promise, didn't I? Here's the next chapter and it's really soon, you can't say it's not! :-)  
  
~*~  
  
After Hermione and Sirius had announced their engagement, and everybody had congratulated them, Hermione felt Harry's eyes on her whenever she was in the room. Of course, when she turned to look at him, he immediately turned to another direction, but Hermione knew how hurt he was. She chose not to talk to him about it for a while, hoping he would overcome on his own.  
  
Meanwhile, she herself was having the best time of her life. Sirius and she spent every minute together. In the mornings, he would knock on her door to call her for breakfast. If she was already awake, she would open the door to find his smiling figure wishing her a good morning. If she was still asleep (it was the summer holidays, after all), he would open the door silently, go over and kiss her cheek, and the first thing she would see as she woke up would be his beautiful face. What a wonderful way to start the day.  
  
After breakfast, they would usually go for a walk. Sometimes other people, such as Ginny, Remus or Ron would join them, but mostly, Sirius and Hermione prefered to be alone.  
  
One of these morning trips, Sirius stopped and smiled at her mischievously. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?" she asked excitedly.  
  
He took out a pile of light-blue papers. "Guess, what are these?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. What are these?"  
  
"Surprise! They're our wedding invitations!" Sirius cried triumphantly.  
  
"Really? Let me see!" Hermione grabbed the invintations from his hand and stared at one of them. It had been printed on some kind of a thick, light- blue parchment, with big, black, beautiful letters. Underneath the letters, she noticed a pale painting of a pink rose. When she read the ending of the invitation – "We would be happy to see you, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger" – she felt her heart rise in happiness. Sirius and Hermione. What a meant-to-be name combination. The two names sounded so good together.  
  
"Oh, Sirius," she moaned. "They're... they're beautiful."  
  
"I know," Sirius beamed. "Remus, Tonks and I designed them ourselves. Do you have your guest list?"  
  
"Sure, I'm carrying it wherever I go," Hermione replied and took her list out.  
  
"Why are you taking it wherever you go?" Sirius asked, confused. "I mean, I knew we would be planning our wedding now, so I brought it with me, but why did you bring it?"  
  
"I'm taking it werever I go so I'll never lose it. I spent hours working on it and now it's perfect, I can't let anything happen to it." Hermione sat down on the grass. "Let's start, shall we?" She took out a blue quill and an ink bottle.  
  
"Sure," Sirius replied and seperated the pile into two piles, handing her one.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later, they were back in the house, and as they got in, the first thing Hermione saw was Harry and Ginny. They weren't kissing, of course – they weren't even close to each other. All they were doing was sitting on the stairs and talk to each other, but as Hermione gave them one look, she immediately noticed Harry's eyes... There was something new about the way he was looking at Ginny, something that wasn't there before. Ginny had the very same look in her eyes.  
  
Hermione grinned and ran to Sirius, who had already entered the kitchen, to tell him the news.  
  
"Really?" said Sirius, surprised. "So you think there's something going on between those two?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'll bet you anything there will be soon. I saw the look in Harry's eyes. You'd have to be blind not to see it. By the time you and I get married, I can promise you... those two will be together."  
  
"So remind me when the wedding is?" Tonks commented.  
  
"Tonks, you wrote the invitations!" said Sirius, gazing at her as if she were a freak.  
  
"I know," she replied, "but my memory sucks. I'm lucky if I remember to brush my teeth!"  
  
"It's in two weeks from today," Hermione said.  
  
"Two weeks?! Do you have your wedding dress yet?"  
  
"Umm – not really. I thought maybe you, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would go with me sometime to choose one."  
  
"What about you?" Tonks asked Sirius. "What about your tuxedo?"  
  
"Remus and I will take care of it. Don't worry, I won't come in shorts," Sirius answered.  
  
~*~  
  
That evening, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the garden, in front of each other. Harry had just told a very funny joke and they were both rolling with laughter.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "there's something I wanted to ask you for a while..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you still have feelings for Hermione?"  
  
Harry stared at her for a while, trying to think seriously about this question. Did he have feelings for Hermione or not?  
  
"You know, Ginny," Harry said, "I don't know how to explain it, but a few days ago, all I could think about was Hermione and Sirius. How they're together, how she loves him and not me, how they're going to get married etc. But lately... I don't know... I didn't think about Hermione at all."  
  
"What were you thinking about, then?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes and knew what he had been thinking about... "You," he replied, so softly she didn't hear him.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said," Harry repeated, moving closer, "I've been thinking about you."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. As she stared at Harry, she felt a smile starting to form and her face was getting warm... "I've been thinking about you, too," she replied and leaned in. Harry was leaning in, too, and in a few seconds, their lips met.  
  
It wasn't a long kiss; they both pulled away only two or three seconds later, but this kiss was real, mutual and loving. And soon after, they were kissing again, and this time, it was much more intense.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione, who had been watching them from her bedroom window, smiled to herself. She hadn't heard the words they said, but she definitely saw them kissing – and it was wonderful to know she wasn't hurting Harry anymore.  
  
"Guess what?" she said, closing the window and going over to sit next to Sirius on the bed, "I was right. And it happened much faster than I'd thought! They're already kissing."  
  
"Really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I've never thought of Harry and Ginny as a couple. When I first met the three of you – you, Harry and Ron – I thought you and Ron were very compatible, but I didn't know about Harry. Next, I heard he liked this Ravenclaw girl, Cho. When you were on your fifth year, he started going out with her, so I guessed she was the one. And then, I realized he liked you – but it was when I realized I felt the same way. So..."  
  
"You talk too much," Hermione said.  
  
"And this comes from you!" Sirius grinned.  
  
A few minutes later, Sirius said it was really late and got up to leave, but Hermione caught his arm. "Listen," she said, blushing, "what if – what if you didn't go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if you stayed here tonight?" Hermione said. She had to use all her courage to say this.  
  
Sirius gazed at her. "You mean, stay here with you?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Sirius came closer to her. "You are the most amazing woman," he whispered and touched her cheek.  
  
"I'd better be," Hermione chuckled, "you're stuck with me for the rest of your – "  
  
But she never finished the sentence, because Sirius had already leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She responded happily, moving closer to him and cupping his face in her hands. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"Love you too," he whispered back as they both fell on the bed.  
  
~*~ 


	10. Chapter Ten: I Do

A/N: And here's the chapter! Warning: fluff at the wedding part!  
  
I'll tell you a secret: I think I know what my next story is going to be about. I'm not telling all the details right now, but it will be a little darker than my other stories. My idea involves Death-Eaters and kidnapping... very angsty. I can't promise anything at the moment because I may still change my mind, but if I got you curious... here's a reason to "stay tuned" and wait for the next story. :-)  
  
Moony's Angel: LOL!!! You're sweet! Thanks!  
  
Rinuaula (Fred): Thank you!  
  
Icorrectppl: LOL I like your nickname... Anyway, you're right about the age, but if we really get into details... In the end of Book 4, when Hermione and Harry were 15 or almost 15, J. K. Rowling said that Snape is 35 or 36. This means Sirius was also 35/36, because they were in the same year at Hogwarts. So 3 years later, Sirius is 38-39. I know it's not 40 so I said "ALMOST forty". About the 60-70 thing, you're right, and it was on purpose, because when people get really angry like Hermione's father did, they tend to exaggerate. Thanks for the correction, anyway. :-)  
  
O inquisitive one: Well, originally it was PG-13, but after chapter 2 I changed it because of the part where Tonks undresses Remus. You can call it R just in case if you want. There's a note about this in chapter 2. About your question whether Hermione is a virgin or not, well, I don't think she is. She and Ron were together for two years, I guess she did sleep with him. But the end of chapter 9 is her first time with Sirius. And yes, Sirius is free now, I guess I should've mentioned it in the Background I gave in chapter 1. And he doesn't always stay in the house... in chapter 9 they go for walks, haven't you noticed? In his wedding he will definitely get out of his house... just wait and see. Thanks for your comments!  
  
~*~  
  
"I TOLD you so," Tonks said triumphantly. "I told you so – didn't I? Didn't I?!"  
  
"Yes, you did," Remus replied, rolling his eyes. "You told me they were likely to get married soon. You told me so. And you were right. Blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Don't make fun of me!" Tonks punched him playfully on the shoulder. "But you know I was right. You said it would probably take them at least a year, and I said that just because YOU'RE so slow..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Remus cut her off.  
  
"Oh." Tonks was taken aback. "Guess I didn't say it after all."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm slow?!" Remus demanded.  
  
"Well... we've been together for over a year now, and... you didn't really ask me anything," Tonks answered quietly, looking unusually embarrassed.  
  
"Ask you?" Remus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know. You could have asked me to move in with you, at the very least, but... but you didn't, and those two have been together for like a month, and they're already about to get married."  
  
Remus gazed at her.  
  
"I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to," Tonks said quickly, "but... well... you asked." She looked even more embarrassed. "Don't panic or anything," she added when she noticed he still wasn't going to answer, "If it's too soon for you, there is absolutely no rush. Okay?"  
  
Instead of replying, Remus suddenly gripped her face and kissed her long and hard on the lips. When he pulled back, Tonks gazed at him, stunned. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"You were right," Remus replied hoarsely, "I'm slow, but that's not because I didn't want to do these stuff, I was simply afraid you would refuse. You know I love you."  
  
They had rarely expressed their feelings for each other in words, and therefore, Tonks was astonished to hear him say that. She smiled at him: "I love you too."  
  
"You know," said Remus, as if after thinking, "when you propose to someone, you have to use their first name. You can't say, 'Green, will you marry me?', or 'Wilson, will you marry me?', it sounds ridiculous."  
  
"Do you think it would sound ridiculous in our case?" Tonks asked quietly.  
  
"We could try, couldn't we?" Remus smiled. He then got down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my God," Tonks said softly, as her eyes filled with tears (another unusual event).  
  
"Tonks," said Remus, "I should have done this a long time ago, because I knew right from the start what I wanted, but I was too afraid of rejection. I hope you won't punish me because of that, because I've realized that the only thing that matters is how much I love you. Tonks, will you marry me?"  
  
Tonks grinned behind the tears. "Yes, I will," she said, got down to the floor as well and kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius and Hermione's wedding date was set to August the 28th, three days before the new school year at Hogwarts was to start. Ginny was supposed to go there for her seventh year. Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning to start their Auror Training around the middle of September, after Hermione and Sirius got back from their honeymoon.  
  
"Remus and Tonks are engaged!" Mrs. Weasley announced in tears of happiness on August the 27th, the day before the wedding. "We weill have another wedding soon! Tonks has just told me. Can you believe it?"  
  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"But when?" Ginny asked, disappointed. "It's not fair! I'll probably be stuck in Hogwarts on their wedding day. Do you think they'll let me off one day?"  
  
"They're not going to get married until Christmas," Mrs. Weasley answered. "They decided they want a big, beautiful wedding, and it takes time to plan."  
  
Ginny looked relieved.  
  
"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, "have you written your vow yet?"  
  
"Oh my God! I completely forgot about it!" Hermione cried, clapping her hand on her mouth. "I've got to write it down at once!" She ran upstairs. Next to her room, she met Sirius.  
  
"Where are you running?" he asked.  
  
"I've got to write my vow," she answered and opened her door.  
  
"You haven't written it yet?!" he snorted.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why, have you written yours already?"  
  
"Of course!" Sirius replied. "At least three weeks ago. Geez, Hermione, I thought you were more responsible," he said, kissing her on the cheek and going downstairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and entered her room to write her vow.  
  
Two minutes later, Sirius found Remus in the kitchen and dragged him up to his bedroom. "Listen – you've got to help me," he whispered feverishly. "I told Hermione I've already written my vow when in fact, I haven't even thought of it yet."  
  
"You haven't written your vow yet?!!" Remus called out loud.  
  
"Shh!!!" Sirius whispered frantically. "She might hear you! Look, I completely forgot about it up till now. You've GOT to help me!"  
  
"All right, all right. Relax. I'll help you," Remus replied and took out a roll of parchment and a quill.  
  
"Thank you so much," Sirius said and took the parchment and the quill. He looked up at Remus. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Go ahead, I'm writing!"  
  
Remus gazed at him. "I'm not going to dictate your vow to you!" he shouted and punched Sirius. "I said I was going to help you, and by helping I meant assisting you in thinking what to write. I didn't mean I'll write it instead of you!"  
  
"Fine," Sirius groaned and sat down. "Okay. Let me think. Hmm... what should I say? What... should... I... say?"  
  
"God, you're hopeless," Remus sighed. "All right, I've got it. Write it down: 'Hermione, when I look at you, I see everything I had ever been looking for, my whole life'."  
  
Sirius wrote that. "Okay, and?"  
  
"Well, you should think of something too!"  
  
Sirius gazed at the window. "Hmm... How about: 'I've been waiting my whole life for somebody like you, and now that I've found you, I could never let go'?"  
  
"It sounds like she's going to be in jail after marrying you," Remus said.  
  
"Okay, how about: 'Most people think they could never find the perfect partner that they have on their mind, but I did find my perfect partner, and she's standing right in front of me. I love everything about you'."  
  
"That's good, just drop the 'I love everything about you' part, it's too... icky."  
  
"Hermione's vow is going to be SO much better than mine," Sirius groaned.  
  
"Hermione doesn't even have a vow yet!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
~*~  
  
The wedding was to take place at the local church, and it was a beautiful one. They all left the house two hours before the beginning, because Hermione was incredibly tense.  
  
"Calm down!" Ginny ordered as they all arrived, and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Ginny went to the dressing room to help Hermione get ready. "You have to calm down, Hermione, there's still enough time. And your hair looks great!"  
  
"No it doesn't, I know it doesn't, I knew my hair would go all bushy today. I knew it!" Hermione wailed, looking miserably at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Hermione, your hair stopped being bushy about two years ago, so cut it out! Go on, get into your dress."  
  
"Fine." Hermione frowned and wore the dress.  
  
"You look lovely, sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley said. "But you're way too tense. Just calm down, okay? It's your wedding day, you have to be calm."  
  
"Let's get your make up done," Tonks said, drew out some boxes and started to put make up on her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was way too tense as well. Remus tried to calm him down, but it really wasn't working.  
  
"Oh, get a grip of yourself," Remus snapped the tenth time Sirius got up to look out the window and see if guests were coming. "Everything is going to be all right. You're about to marry the woman of your dreams, you have nothing to worry about!"  
  
"I can't calm down," Sirius replied angrily. "We'll see what you will do on YOUR wedding day, eh? Then don't expect me, as your best man, to support you more than you're supporting me now!"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Harry came in.  
  
"Hi guys," Harry said. "How are you, Sirius?"  
  
"I'm all right, I guess," Sirius answered. "I'm just so nervous about the wedding, but I'll be all right."  
  
"Listen, Sirius," Harry said, walking over to him, "I just wanted to say that... if it was bothering you or anything... I'm really okay with you and Hermione. I really am. And I'm really happy for you two."  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Sirius said, grinning and hugging Harry with one arm around his shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
The pianist started to play the Wedding March. That made Sirius even more tense than he had already been. He gave Remus, who was standing next to him, a nervous look.  
  
"Calm down! Here they come!" Remus whispered.  
  
Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the bridesmaids, came in with their long, bright-yellow dresses, carrying yellow roses in their hands.  
  
"I'm even more tense now," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" was the answer.  
  
Next came in Ginny, the maid of honor, who looked lovely in her satin lavender dress. She was carrying red roses to match her hair, which was as flaming as ever. She walked down the aisle and stood next to the bridesmaids.  
  
And then the Wedding March changed, and all the guests rose up from their seats – the bride and her father had entered.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened as he looked at Hermione. She was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, pearly-white dress, which was glowing in the evening light and appeared almost too beautiful to look at. She had white roses and her long, curly hair fell on her shoulders in soft waves. The veil was hiding her face, but Sirius could look through it and tell she was smiling. As she walked down the aisle, her hand in her father's hand, everyone in the crowd moaned in awe.  
  
Hermione's father kissed her before going back to his seat next to his wife. Hermione was now standing in front of Sirius, smiling excitedly.  
  
"Dearly beloved," said the Minister, "we are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Sirius and Hermione. May the happiness we share with them today be with them always. And now, we shall proceed to the vows. Hermione?"  
  
Ginny handed Hermione her vow. Hermione opened it and read loudly and clearly, looking at Sirius in the eye:  
  
"Sirius, I've always thought my husband would at least be a prince, if not the King of Britain. But after meeting you, I realized the title does not matter at all. The only thing that matters now is that for me, you are the prince. You are my prince. I love you more than words can say, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Sirius smiled at her as Hermione handed the vow back to Ginny.  
  
"Sirius?" said the Minister.  
  
Remus handed Sirius his vow. Sirius opened it and read:  
  
"Hermione, before you and I got together I'd thought I could never be happy again. But you made me realize that old saying: 'Don't ever say never'. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and you make me happier than I had ever been before in my life. I want you to know that before meeting you I didn't believe in soul mates. However, I have met my own soul mate who is standing right in front of me now."  
  
Hermione smiled through the tears that threatened to flood her eyes.  
  
The Minister turned to Sirius again. "Do you, Sirius Black, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"  
  
"I do," said Sirius clearly, and Remus noticed his voice was not even trembling.  
  
The Minister turned to Hermione. "Do you, Hermione Granger, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"  
  
"I do," Hermione replied and smiled at Sirius.  
  
The Minister handed them the rings. Sirius and Hermione placed them on each other's fingers.  
  
"Sirius and Hermione have made their declarations," the Minister said, grinning, "and it gives me great pleasure to pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he told Sirius, and Sirius moved forward, cupped Hermione's face and kissed her. She embraced him as they continues kissing, and the crowd broke into applause.  
  
Even Mrs. Weasley, who had been to many wedding in her life and was very sensitive, said that she had never seen a couple whose love was so evident through their kiss at the wedding. As Sirius and Hermione finally pulled away, they stayed close to each other for another moment. "I love you so much," Sirius whispered, carresing her cheek.  
  
"I love you too," Hermione replied and kissed his lips again. Then she took his hand in hers and they both started walking back down the aisle, in the opposite direction this time, and everyone watched them as they opened the doors and went out together, the twilight sun beaming upon them.  
  
THE END.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ohhhh... I enjoyed this story so much!!! Thank you all for the reviews!!! I've wanted to write a story about Sirius and Hermione for so long, and I'm quite satisfied with my job. Hope you are too. Let me know what you think and if you have any requests or suggestions for my next story/stories, please tell me them! :-)  
  
See you soon!  
  
Love you all  
  
Roni Black. 


End file.
